


False Moon

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, Fake Relationship, gratuitous Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Fake relationship'</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Moon

 

 

Luna Cortizone observed the party, standing on the balcony overlooking the crowd.

 

She could spot her father talking to an old friend of his, and when he looked at her direction she gave a polite wave.

 

Not that she wasn't happy not to have to talk to him right now.

 

He would have just treated her like she was there to have fun, when she preferred to think of herself as part of the security.

 

Her father could be so irrational at times.

He was always talking about how she was a part of the _Famiglia_ , but was simultaneously convinced she was still a little girl.

 

So Luna suspected he wouldn't approve of the small, toy-like but serviceable, revolver in her purse that went nicely with her black cocktail-dress.

 

Dress which he had deemed inappropriately short.

Luna rolled her eyes at the memory of that argument.

 

She shook her head.

 

She had a job to do.

 

And even if she did mingle a bit and have fun, where was the harm in that?

 

She stopped.

 

There was something familiar about one of the guests.

 

Luna walked downstairs, keeping her eye on the blonde woman in a red dress.

Dress that covered much more than hers but nevertheless managed to be suggestive in all the right places.

 

Luna glanced at the slit that managed to show just enough leg to make you wonder...

 

She made a mental note of this. Maybe she could try something like that at a later date?

 

The woman was probably few years older than her, her long blonde, almost golden hair tied up in a bun.

 

Luna had seen her somewhere before.

 

The woman in question turned away from the man she had been talking to, and smiled to Luna.

 

"Hello. You're Miss Cortizone, aren't you?"

 

It wasn't completely unexpected she'd know who she was.

Nevertheless, Luna immediately disliked being put in a position where she had no idea who the other woman was. And her voice was so familiar too!

 

She reached for a handshake. "I don't believe we have been introduced?"

 

"Sophie. I know your father."

 

"Naturally."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seccotine slipped into the restroom.

She had hoped to sneak away from the party, but her the black-suited gentlemen had followed her every movement once she wandered out of the crowd.

 

Maybe she shouldn't have talked to the Cortizone's girl. If that had drawn unwanted attention to her...

 

At least they wouldn't follow her here. But the party seemed to be very well contained to the courtyard and the few larger rooms of the estate.

 

So much for her plan of slipping away to try to find more evidence for her story...

 

She looked at the window. It was small and looked like it was usually kept shut, but after some difficulty she managed to get it open.

 

She climbed on top of the toilet and peeked outside.

 

Seccotine was not completely familiar with the layout of the house, so she didn't know what the room directly under the window was, but as it was dark it was a good guess it wasn't part of the area kept under constant watch.

 

So it was a start... And the window was open.

Too good of a chance not to take.

 

Her high heels had to be left behind, but she'd manage barefoot.

 

She slipped out. At least it was just the second floor, so even if she lost her grip and fell the worst case scenario was she'd fall into the bushes and ruin her expensive dress she had been planning to return after this.

 

Or, you know, get shot by the guards lurking in the shadows.

 

Luckily dropping on to the window ledge below was an easy matter, and she stepped into the dark room.

 

"TOOT!"

 

Seccotine froze, certain she had set off an alarm of some kind.

 

And what had she stepped in? It felt furry under her bare foot...

 

She felt around with her foot and got another "TOOT!".

 

Which was not as loud as it had first sounded in the relative quiet of the dark room.

 

She lifted the furry shape. A toy of some kind?

 

The light suddenly flooding the room confirmed it. It was a blue teddybear hugging a heart.

 

But that was not the most pressing matter right now.

 

"Stop right there!"

 

Cortizone's girl.

 

And now that there was light, Seccotine could see she was standing in a room that looked like it was meant for a girl, maybe a teenager.

 

The teddybear she was still holding was just one of the plushies thrown around the room. Although apart from them the room was clean and almost ascetic.

 

Seccotine decided to try bluffing her way out.

"I must have gotten lost."

 

"I know who you are," Luna told her, moving to block the door.

 

Seccotine smiled. "Well, we met just an hour or so-"

 

"No, I know who you are. Seccotine. The reporter."

 

So, she had gotten caught. Seccotine hadn't thought getting recognized was a risk here in the States.

She dropped her fake smile. "So?"

 

She could see the girl reaching for her bag, and lunged, tackling her.

 

Luna screamed in surprise, and they both fell into the pile of plushies.

 

Seccotine struggled to get up but was pulled back down.

 

So she did her best to restrain the younger woman's wrists, managing to get hold of one, and doing her best to pin her down.

Not that she really had a plan beyond doing her best to stop the Cortizone girl from tearing any new holes to her dress that was probably already ruined.

 

"Mamma mia, Luna! What is the meaning of this _impudica_!?"

 

Before Seccotine had time to lift her head to see the man who had barged into the room, the girl under her reached her free hand to pull the reporter's head closer.

 

And into a kiss.

 

Or a stumbling confused equivalent of it.

 

It was more along the lines of a collision of lips and some teeth.

 

And before Seccotine had time to really react, she was pulled away from the girl.

 

And she found out just in how much trouble she was.

 

The man who had caught her (or them, as it must have seemed from his point of view) was none other than Vito Cortizone himself. And he wasn't alone.

 

Neither Vito or one of the two other suit-clad men had drawn weapons yet, but Seccotine knew she'd have no chance against them in a fight. She moved, and the man holding her arm behind her back gave it a slight twist, as if warning her not to try her luck.

 

" _Il mio bambina_!" Vito dashed to embrace his daughter. "What did that _bruta_ do to you!?"

 

Luna struggled free of his hug. "Is that any way to treat my girlfriend?"

 

Seccotine found herself free, guessing the man holding her had been as surprised by the announcement as Seccotine was.

 

But not nearly as much as Vito.

He let out a mumbling mess that might or might not have been a string of curses in Italian mixed with a befuddled whimper.

 

" _Papa_ , you can have a nervous breakdown later. I won't stand here watching you insult the woman I love!"

 

And Seccotine found herself dragged away by Luna.

 

"Quick, I'll get you out before they recover,” she whispered. “I'm guessing they'd just throw you out, but who knows..."

 

"Well, that was a surprise!" Seccotine remarked once they were safely outside.

 

"I do what I want. I don't care what business you have with _Papa_."

 

"You recognized me, though."

 

" _Si_ , I..." Luna bit her lip. "The Marsupilami documentary. I have seen it at least ten times."

 

"Oh."

 

Luna walked her to the back gate.

"Go now. _Avanti!_ "

 

"Wait!"

 

Luna turned back. "What? I need to go get yelled at." She smirked. "At least this time Papa will have a brand new reason to complain. He still thinks I'm a little _bambina._ "

 

"Thanks."

 

"Don't mention it. _Ciao!_ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a quiet knock on the door of Luna's room.

 

" _Si_?"

 

The door was opened, and one of her father's men peeked in.

 

"Oh, Paulo, it's you."

 

The man glanced around, looking guilty. “Noo...”

Which Luna knew to mean he wasn't there on her father's business.

 

He pushed a package at her. "From your beloved."

 

"From _her_?"

 

Paulo lifted a finger to his lips. " _Silenzio_ , not a word to your father. He is not like old Paulo who has a soft spot for forbidden love."

 

Luna opened the package.

A signed copy of the Marsupilami documentary she had seen countless times.

 

With a note.

 

_For the girl who doesn't need her father's approval._

 

Luna stared at it.

"Wait, Paulo. I have a little request."

 

He shook his head. "No."

 

"Si."

 

"Nooo."

 

But Luna knew she could get him to run the little errand for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seccotine stared at the pair of familiar red shoes, delivered to her work-place in a box.

She smiled at the note.

 

_A Cinderella who run away from me like this has no right to call anyone a child. Call me, and I can show you just how wrong you were._

 

And a phone-number.

 

Perhaps she should try to find out just how much of a woman she was.

 

_Maybe._

 

In a few years.

 


End file.
